Beneath the Veneer
by Meta-Akira
Summary: He was a runaway prince, trying to bring down the terrible king that was his father- but she didn't need to know that. She was just a peasant farm girl intent on retrieving what he stole. HG/SS with an AU twist. Explanation inside.
1. Introduction: Two Faces of the King

**Well, hello there! Akira here!  
>And I am pleased to bring you this little introteaser I whipped up for the story that a few of my readers voted for, "Beneath the Veneer".**

**I will answer a lot of things that my or may not pop up in your mind whilst reading this piece. But read the intro first. It shall set the mood quite nicely, I am sure. ;D**

**(~)**

At first glance probably second or third glance as well, the King was a king that everyone could easily love. He was powerful, charismatic, and just. All the people of the kingdom of Kanto looked up to him, wished their sons to be just as brave and wonderful as he, and their daughters to marry a man like him. He was admired for how he constantly put down the criminals who threatened his people. To them, he valiantly fought against conniving conspirators, bands of rogues, thief clans, and malevolent rebellions. In fact, one could go their entire life only a walking distance from his palace and never cast a doubt that he was a brilliant, honest man.

In short, he was a king that they were proud to loyally serve.

But to me, always and forever, he was a twisted, evil man. And nothing would dissuade me from hating him. Nothing.

He was gilded with honor, but underneath that surface, that veneered layer of gold, was a dark lust for power and a ravenous greed. He wore a mask to fool the populace, hiding his truly ugly intentions. Behind the backs of his loyal people, he sowed lies, tended havoc, and harvested corruption. I was one of the few who saw his foul form beneath the golden luster. I saw his real face.

I am not interested in the reasons for why he began this all in the first place. Perhaps it was paranoia of the idea that, without his underhanded schemes and deeds, he would not gain the love and approval of his people. Perhaps he harbored the fear that someone would come to usurp him.

Perhaps.

But probably not.

No, he wanted to simply banish any chance of him having to relinquish his enormous power to anyone. Overriding greed, not fear, was his driving force. It's what drove him to expand his reach to the edges of Kanto and to the Sevii Island chain to the south. It's what drove him into dark, conceited corruption.

Away from the watchful eyes of the loyal and honorable Elite Council, he accumulated alliances with thieves, low-lives, and murderous scum, creating a band of them, loyal to only him and his promise for power. He paid them in secret to steal, plunder, pillage, and terrorize all of Kanto. Then, hearing the pleas for help, he would sweep in, cloaked in false grandeur, and would seem to heroically defeat them with ease. Praises and offerings would be given to the King, and he would be lifted higher and higher on his pedestal. And peace would reign again.

Then, after some time passed, the cycle would start anew.

His guild of merciless thieves, who called themselves the Rocket Clan, would all the while be continuously taking from the people and giving the spoils to him. Jewels, money, even Monsters. They flooded in constantly to add to his hoard and increase his power further. Only his cunning and cowardice match his greed.

I loathe him with every fiber of my being.

I need escape.

But it is not as if I can merely go wherever I please, not with him and his scum for followers watching me, waiting for me to eagerly follow in his grime-coated footsteps.

It is not easy being King Giovanni's only son and heir.

**(~)**

**There, not too long. But I'm happy that I got it up so quickly after deciding it would be my next project. ^^**

**So! *claps hands together* I'm sure that any of you reading would like to hear more about this piece before I start cranking out chapters.  
>First, this is a SoulSilvershipping (SilverLyra) fanfiction following most of the events of the HG/SS games, but with the AU twist of it being completely set in the Middle Ages!**

**Giovanni (last name is yet to be decided, go see my latest poll, though I'm leaning toward "Auro" myself.) is the king of the Kanto Kingdom and the Sevii Isles. He is very two-faced, but only those close to him know.  
>So one guess as to who this intro's POV is.<strong>

**I am currently in the process of researching miniscule details about medieval times to make the transition as best as I can.  
>One such detail is that pockets weren't invented until the Renaissance, so naturally Pokemon (Pocket+Monsters) would be a nonsensical term. In this story, they are called Monsters. Mons, sometimes, when the creatures are smaller or less powerful. On a related note, Pokeballs are known as Capsules.<strong>

**More will be explained in-story in relation to this.**

**Gym Leaders play a more important role in society. They are called Guild Leaders, since they specialize in a certain "craft", trainers often apprentice under them, and they lead, oversee, and are mostly responsible for the town they reside in.  
>The Elite Four are referred to as the Elite Council and are considered a mix of ambassadors, advisers, and knights. Though they will often follow royal order, they are usually honorable and powerful enough to defy them if it is the moral option. The Champions (not sure if I'll keep them called Champions or something else) are the leaders of the Four, and have occasionally, in the past, been able to gather up enough followers to rally a coup against a particularly terrible king. Usually, though, they agree with royal order.<strong>

**Again, more will be explained in-story about this. What's given is just a skeleton so you get the basic idea.**

**The POV will probably bounce back and forth between Silver and Lyra.**

**I'll need to figure out if/how I'll be able to work Mewtwo into this. I want to, but I'll need to be creative on how they managed to wing his creation in the Middle Ages. Unless I go FMA on you guys and say "alchemy" or something. But I almost feel that would be lazy of me. :/  
>Meh, I'll figure it out.<br>**

**And as to the title, it is very significant to the story. Not just because of Giovanni's two-faced schemes, but because of many instances of seeing beneath the exteriors of the characters. You'll see. ^^**

**As for now, that's all I can think of to say, except that I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am! ^^**

**See ya! ~Meta-Akira  
><strong>


	2. Introduction Part 2: Plan of Escape

**Hey! Akira here! Betcha you're all surprised to hear from me again so soon. Well, I was eager. And I finally nailed down some stuff, including the character designs of Silver and Lyra. You can see 'em on my DA account, which is under the same username. Lyra's was easy, but Silver's took a lot of looking into.**

**I ended up choosing the name "Auro". Aside from "Sakaki" (which I kinda didn't want to use since it sounded so out of place), it was the most popular option in my short poll. For those who didn't know, the name auro means gold or gilded, which I thought fit the title of the story to a t.**

**This chapter is more like the second part of the introduction. It won't really be called the beginning of the actual story until the next chapter or so.**

**As another note, this fanfic may be a bit dark or bloody at times, hence the T. It's not like they have the insta-heal machines at the Centers, so healing will take longer, and there are fewer (if any) laws about Monster abuse. Also, people carry daggers, bows and arrows, and swords. The bad guys especially. And unlike the games, they'd probably have no qualms about using weapons against this story's heroes. Plus... it's the Middle Ages. I'm sure there was a whole lot of violence then, especially when it came to power struggles.  
>But remember, none of my stories have lemons or limes, so no worries about that kind of T Rating.<strong>

**Please read, enjoy, and review! ^^**

**(~)  
><strong>

I watched from the balcony as the sun sank past the horizon, and dusky hues of orange, purple, and blue streaked the sky and slowly painted it the color of night. Even still, I did not move. I had stood as still as stone for the past two hours, waiting. My eyes were trained upon the sky, watching closely, my hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword. It was as if I was waiting for a sign.

Which I suppose I was.

Finally, the gleam of the first star in the sky started to glow. The corner of my mouth edged upwards only slightly. It had been a fond tradition of my mother to wait for the first star of the night to appear and lift up a prayer to God each night before going to sleep. I remember countless nights of her sitting beside me when I was a child, watching the night sky to see who could point it out first.

It seemed only right that I pay her homage before setting out without looking back, even if I wasn't too sure if it would even be heard.

My slight smile faded and died. If she were here today, I probably wouldn't have to leave in the first place. I clenched my teeth and my fingers tightened further around the hilt of my weapon.

The grip was wrapped in wire, with the black leather showing through the gaps in the metal. The cross guard curved nicely upwards. The pommel was also silver, set with an orb of polished onyx. The scabbard was steel, covered in black leather and a single ruby adorned the front.

It was a simple, yet beautiful weapon, and it was mine. I never used the one given to me by my father for my sixteenth birthday. It was claimed to be one of the most beautiful and costly swords in Kanto, made with precious metals and set with valuable stones. But that sword could rust in the armory for eternity, for all I cared about it. It would always be ugly to me.

No, this weapon was made for _me_. For the person, not the prince.

I had snuck away to a blacksmith in disguise, offering to pay handsomely for a sword made to my liking. Mine was much simpler, bolder, and intimidating- not to mention much more practical. I was pleased with how it came out.

It occurred to me once when I had gone to check on the blade's progress that my father would be displeased with me for refusing the sword he had commissioned for me and holding it in such contempt.

And I remember smirking and reasoning that that was precisely why I was doing it.

My memories came to a halt as the glow of the first evening star caught my attention. I briefly closed my eyes.

_Please. Help me escape this prison. I no longer can stand being associated with such atrocious people. This is not the life I want to lead._

It was a short prayer, but I was not prone to spilling out emotions and pleas for help like water. A short breeze ruffled my red locks as I turned on my heel and left the balcony.

I had an escape to plan.

Hours passed, and it was the dead of night. I had changed into clothes I had smuggled into the castle, and I was grimly satisfied. Instead of the elaborate clothes I usually wore, I instead was clothed in dark blue trousers, black boots, and a hip-length black tunic. Draped over me was a black hooded cloak, trimmed with red along the edges. I grabbed a leather pouch from my bed and checked its contents once more. Coins, a small knife, and an intricate wooden ball. I fingered the smooth, inlaid surface. It was a Capsule beautifully made from mahogany and cherry. Within the capsule, in a form of pure energy, slept my companion for this journey. The only living soul in this castle that I trusted whole-heartedly. My mother's beloved Weavile, Lotus. The only friend I had in this accursed place. I closed the pouch and attached it to my belt before leaving my room for what I hoped would be the last time.

I kept my ears sharp for any noise. There were guards that patrolled the castle at night, and though I would not get into any trouble if they found me awake in the corridors, it would lead to questions and attention I did not want to receive.

I hurried through the dark hallways, only too glad that my father was currently traveling. Though he was more likely visiting and consorting with criminals. Had he been here, the amount of guards would have been much more difficult to avoid.

I turned a corner, my cloak swishing around me, hand still clenched around my sword's hilt.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A harsh question sounded behind me.

_Damnation!_

I turned to see a guard who must have glimpsed me turned the corner, staring at me with suspicion and warning.

"State your name and business here, else I raise the alarm and arrest you," he threatened. Despite my anger for being caught so soon, I calmly strode up to him. This was not going to end so easily.

"S-State your name or I may have to attack," he repeated, a little started by me moving towards him. I smirked coldly.

"I did not know that I had to ask permission to stroll the castle at night," I sneered, lowering my hood with one hand.

I was not sure if the guard was relieved or alarmed at the sight of me. Most likely both, as he had just barked orders at me, and I had the power to get him in trouble for it. He hastily sheathed his sword and bowed shakily.

"I-I beg your pardon, Your Hi-"

I lunged at him, interrupting his apologies by pulling out my sword striking him in the temple with a blunt blow from the rounded pommel. He dropped to the floor with a thud, unconscious and with a small trickle of blood flowing from the bruised cut I'd given him. I quickly sheathed my sword, pulled up my hood, and left as quickly and as silently as I could. It wouldn't take long for another guard to find him, and I only hope that I had knocked his memories of seeing me loose from his head.

What felt like several ages passed in the darkness as I maneuvered my way around sentries and through corridors. Finally, I made it to the door that lead to the stables. A Houndoom was chained to the wall to serve as a guard. His head lifted up and he snarled in warning, baring his sharp teeth at my strange appearance. But as I expected, my familiar scent found its way into his nose and his hackles dropped as he recognized me. He was trained not to attack those of the Auro bloodline. His tail wagged slightly as I passed through the door to the stables, but I ignored him. His only purpose was to keep out thieves. And as I walked past him, he'd already failed his purpose.

The stables were not lit by torches, only because they were not necessary. The fiery manes and tails of the finest-bred Ponyta and Rapidash served to keep the stone building lit quite well. I tried to quickly observe the Monsters kept there as best I could.

I had to eliminate the idea of taking a Rapidash. They were the fastest in the stable, but their fires would bring too much attention in the night. It would be a truly foolish thing to do. I stopped at a stall containing a Dodrio.

They were still very fast, only second to Rapidash. But they were much lighter on their feet and could run without making as much noise. My only risk was if they would bicker with each other.

Dodrio were quite stupid in my mind. Their purpose lay in being mounts for couriers, not much more. Their intelligence was lacking, and they would often pick useless fights with its other heads. Foolish Monster.

But it was a risk I had to take. I moved towards the tack room, having to fumble around in the dim light coming from the open door behind me to try to locate the proper saddle and bridle for a Dodrio.

Unfortunately, as I had grabbed the bridle, one of the leather loops snagged on something, and when I had stupidly tugged to free it, down cascaded a bunch of bits, saddles, and bridles in a startling cacophony. I lurched, my legs getting tangled in the equipment, and I fell.

Panicked, I grabbed the objects I needed and ran to the Dodrio's stall, practically kicking the bird awake. He staggered up onto his long legs and I rushed to adjust the saddle onto his back.

"I think I heard something from the stables!" came a distant shout from one of the outside sentries.

Moving even more quickly, I quickly pulled the bridle onto the middle head and opened the door to the stall. I swung myself up onto the bird and kicked his sides, urging the bird to move.

"Move, you bloody creature. _Move_!"

With a shrill squawk from the three heads, the Dodrio leapt forwards, accelerating out of the stables, his feet a blur, hardly making a noise as they touched the ground and pushed us forwards into the moonless night.

I felt a sense of exhilaration as I realized that I had managed to get away. I still had a long way to go before I could be out of my father's clutches, but it was the first step. And I had the head start.

They would be hard-pressed to catch me when they cannot see me. I smirked, kicking the Dodrio's sides once more, urging it to go faster still. My cloak whipped in the wind behind me as I directed the Monster west. West, towards the Johto Kingdom, where my father could never reach me.

I never had even the fleeting urge to look back.

**(~)  
>So Silver escapes, blah-de-blah-de-blah, and now the story really starts. Next chapter will introduce a lovely little peasant girl named Lyra.<strong>

**And as an additional note, if you guys spot any discontinuities (i.e. Me referring to Monsters as Pokemon, or making a grave error) I would LOVE it if you guys point it out so I can fix it. And if you have suggestions on how to make it more realistic and medievalish, please, by all means let me know!**

**Now I'll get to work to see how quickly I can whip up a new chapter for Time's Design. ^^**

**See ya! ~Meta-Akira  
><strong>


	3. Said the Mareep Lamb to the Shepherdess

**Hey guys! Meta-Akira here, apologizing for this extremely late update. Wow. I said I'd try to update this story within a week of TD's last update? I guess that was a tad too optimistic. So much craziness abounds over here.**

**First, I'm officially becoming a history major! YAY! I'm thinking that after finishing up my four years here, I'll go to a graduate school for Archaeology perhaps. Hm. A future in archaeology and writing. Sounds like a good future to me! :D**

**Okay, I mean it this time. Once I get off on Christmas break, it'll be crunch time. I'll try to get out an update on each of my stories before Christmas, and if I'm lucky, one or two will be updated again before the New Year. Hopefully. If I don't get sidetracked and write Christmas one-shots here and there. XD**

**Oh, and I got Ocarina of Time for my 3DS. LOVE. IT. Unfortunately, I never had an N64, and I tragically missed out on OoT and MM. But now I'm living a part of my childhood that never was! 8D  
><strong>

**Love and hugs to my reviewers from last time: FangandIggyRule, Kaiyojin Kobayashi, Sapphiet, FluffyMareep, japaneserockergirl, AwesomeWolfLover, Sparks101, LoveAndSerenity, and Dappledvine. You guys are awesome! ^^**

**I have to say, that this chapter is kind of boring. Introduction for Lyra isn't nearly as spectacular or dramatic as Silver. But in this story she's a peasant shepherd girl. So... what can I say? But the story officially starts... now.**

**(~)  
><strong>

I sighed, settling against the rough bark of a tree, fingers splayed out in the long grass. The sun had only just risen a few hours ago, but I'd been up before then. My hat was off, lying amongst the grass as I took a short break. Despite how it looked, though, I was quite alert. I couldn't risk a wild Monster making off with one of our creatures.

Yellow woolly Mareep, interspersed with a few pink hides of the Miltank, grazed the grass nearby. I would need to herd them over towards the nearby lake to water them soon. It could be quite the daunting task for one girl to do by herself. Rounding up all the Mons and making sure none stray off on the walk to the lake could be troublesome. Especially if a wild monster spooked them.

I gazed across the long fields and dirt paths that separated the small handful of modest homes. It was all that really made up the small village of New Bark. In fact, I was quite sure that few, aside from any merchants that happened to pass through on voyages between the kingdoms of Johto and Kanto, knew this little hamlet even existed. We don't even have the need for a Guild Leader, which were common in so many towns. Because this small little place is located right on the brink of the Johto Kingdom's edge. New Bark is nestled right on the edge of a valley, you see.

Mountains lay to the north, and to the east, past the lakes and rivers, was Kanto. As I said, only merchants really came through, and even then, most prefer traveling by ship along the ocean, since strong Monsters frequented the forests that lay in wait on the route between. With a shiver I could understand their misgivings.

The only reason that anyone could really know of New Bark at all was because of a famous researcher who took residence here. Professor Elm, a very learned man for his youthful age, decided to live away from much busier towns to study the growth of Monsters and their eggs. Even so, he doesn't warrant as much notice as Professor Oak, his senior colleague and his mentor.

I've spent my whole life assisting my mother in tending to our Mons, as they were an important asset to this small village. Our Mareep's wool and Miltank milk were invaluable since they brought precious income from any merchants who did chance by.

Smiling down at the small herd and flock, it occurred to me that it was nearly time to usher them over to the lake to be watered. I stood, back arching as I stretched, then neatly plucked a long strand of grass from nearby by feet.

Holding it betwixt my thumbs, I pressed my lips to the slight gap between and blew so that a shrill, musical note whistled across the fields. The Miltank's ears flicked upwards and the Mareep glanced over at the familiar sound.

I walked down the hill as heavy hoof falls sounded in my ears and a strong velvet muzzle nuzzled my shoulder.

I turned to see a large Tauros nibbling lightly at my sleeve. I hugged his neck, running my fingers through his shaggy mane. I buried my nose into his fur and was reminded of my father's smell.

"Hello to you as well, Samson," I murmured fondly. "Will you kindly help a lady out with herding the others?"

He lowed in reply, and I stepped back to stroke him between his horns, fingers running over the gemlike studs on his forehead.

He took his loyal place beside me as I walked, and the rest of the Mons began to follow us, trotting dutifully after. Samson was something of their leader, and I was the shepherdess. He was our most trusted Mon, and he was always a great comfort. He was strong and protective, and I loved sitting nestled by the large Tauros' side.

I lead them, my hand still curled gently into his shaggy mane, towards the lake to the east of the village. It was not too long of a walk. I could make the trip there and back several times over in a day. I usually did it twice to keep the Mons well cared for, and they enjoyed being able to stretch their legs and roam. As long as they did not stray, they were safe.

I stopped by the edge of the water, and with a snort Samson lumbered forward and dipped his muzzle into the cool water. The lake was glittering beautifully today. Fed from the streams up the mountains, it was usually very cold, and the lake eventually thinned into a small river to the south and ran into the sea.

I noted that the banks were soggy. We'd had a lightning storm the past two nights, so it was good to let the Mons move about after being sheltered for so long. Their hooves sank into the bank's mud, happily gulping down the cold water.

I was left to wander. I kept a sharp eye on the small herd as I meandered along. Twigs and refuse littered the ground from the storm, and I avoided the larger branches that had been broken off. Sometimes, curious things of interest could be found after a storm. Not more than a year ago, I'd found an empty Pidgey's nest, miraculously whole after being plucked from its tree by the winds. Once, my good friend Ethan said he'd found a Gyarados scale washed up on the banks, but he claimed that he lost it soon after. I rather doubt his claims, since we have never seen the blue, scaly hide of one of those Monsters around.

I stooped down when a large, brown feather caught my eye. I smiled as my fingers brushed its soft, glossy surface. A Noctowl feather. I claimed my prize when I saw a Mareep moving away from the rest out of the corner of my eye. Quickly straightening, I snatched up another blade of grass and whistled a sharper sounding note than before. The Mareep only glanced back at me before continuing to bound away, bleating. Bemused, I started to run after her, grasping at my dress's skirt so that it wouldn't catch and snag on a branch. I followed the small Mon, keeping a close eye on the shimmering blue orb that festooned the end of her tail. I had my senses on full alert. The last thing I needed was for the Mareep to run into a hungry Ursaring. Occasionally, they wandered south far enough to be a nuisance.

"Come back, silly dear," I called to the Mon, but she merely continued to bleat and run. I sighed, trying to catch up as the little lamb pranced about, playing her little game. The Mareep were always filled with energy after a lightning storm.

She had made a particularly large leap for a lamb her size, and I made my move. My arms outstretched, I caught her mid-jump, prepared for the jabbing tingles that seized me from suddenly gripping her wool. But aside from the numbing prickles, I was safe from further harm. She was only a little lamb, just hatched not too long ago.

"Caught you, silly pet," I murmured to the Mareep, "You shouldn't run off. It's a foolhardy thing to do, little lady."

The lamb hardly seemed bothered by my scolding tone. Instead, she turned her head inquisitively towards the bank, bleating again with renewed curiosity. Puzzled, I looked in the direction she was indicating.

Since both my arms were occupied with cradling the small creature, I could not clap a hand over my mouth to muffle a gasp.

Half-concealed by bushes near the bank was a prone human figure, lying still in the shallows. I gently set down the Mareep and took off my shoes. I carefully approached, wincing slightly as the bracingly cold, clear water swirled around my feet. As I came closer, I saw that the stranger was a young man, covered in dark, but fine clothing, though I couldn't observe much of it under the cloak that entangled him. His brilliant red hair was plastered to his slightly blue face, and his clothes seemed waterlogged.

I put a hand up to my mouth, fearful and paling. Had I just discovered a drowned person? Could he have suffered misfortune during the storm and died in the water? He looked so young, too, hardly older than Ethan and I could have been.

I felt ill to my stomach. What was I supposed to do? I was afraid to touch the body. But I was loathe to leave him, it seemed disrespectful.

I stood in a frozen stupor, uncertain and shivering, before I realized that I could see his chest rising and falling weakly. Gathering courage, I drew closer, and I could make out slight, shaking gasps.

I let out a shuddering exhale, not noticing that I'd been holding my breath. He was alive! But by how soaked through he was, he must have been sitting here for hours. The waters were quite cold, and he didn't seem to be awake.

I could not possibly go to get help from someone. He could possibly die if I tarried around for too long.

"Samson!" I cried out urgently, kneeling down next to the stranger, disregarding the fact that my dress's skirt was getting heavy with water. "Samson, come quickly!"

It did not take too long for the thudding hoofbeats of the large Tauros to come within earshot. The Mon looked around urgently, snorting and pawing the ground, expecting a fight. When he saw no danger, his nostrils stopped flaring and he spotted me, calming down and trotting into the shallows. I placed a grateful hand on his nose before attempting to lift the stranger up by the underarms. Water ran off his soaked clothes as I managed, after a while of splashing and fumbling, to get him upright, with his weight leaning on me. I shivered as his sodden clothes in turn drenched my dress. I was not used to lifting weight like his, so it took Samson's help to finally get the red-haired stranger onto the Tauros' back. Lying on his stomach, the stranger stirred slightly from being jostled, coughing to rid his lungs of liquid. However, he didn't wake.

I felt a chill come over me as one of New Bark's common winds seemed to bite through my damp clothing.

"Come, Samson," I said, gripping one of his horns and leading him in the direction of home. I'd have to leave the Mons behind and hope that none got into trouble while I was gone. Hopefully, I could find Ethan and ask if he could take care of them and bring them back. His father owned a Marill, so he would not be short of help. I paused to sling the wayward Mareep lamb over my shoulders before starting to jog my way back to the village, Samson and the sleeping stranger close beside me.

**(~)**

**So, yes. There we have it. For now. Next chapter might feature both POV's if I don't decide to stick strictly with one per chapter. Runaway prince shall meet the peasant girl, and we'll have more of a look into what goes on at New Bark.**

**P.S.: If I'm not quick enough for you guys, or am struggling to get things done on time, I give you permission- nay, I _beg_ you- to bombard my PM Inbox. Your input greatly helps any writer's block I may be experiencing.**

**Thanks, and please review!**

**See ya! ~Meta-Akira  
><strong>


End file.
